Talk:Universal Pictures
}} Mondo Media Was Happy Tree Friends animation company Mondo Media signed with deal on Universal in February 22, 2018 and premiering Happy Tree Friends on Universal Kids is Rated TV-Y7-FV on May 4, 2019? — Preceding Universal comment added by Flippy 02:27, 23 December 2018 (UTC) Requested move :The following is a closed discussion of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on the talk page. Editors desiring to contest the closing decision should consider a move review. No further edits should be made to this section. '' The result of the move request was: not moved. Part of a series of disruptive RMs started by this block evading IP. Jenks24 (talk) 16:17, 2 July 2016 (UTC) ---- Universal Studios → Universal Studios should be a disambiguation page. (talk) 15:45, 2 July 2016 (UTC) ---- :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on this talk page or in a move review. No further edits should be made to this section.'' Requested move 2 :The following is a closed discussion of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on the talk page. Editors desiring to contest the closing decision should consider a move review. No further edits should be made to this section. '' The result of the move request was: not moved. Nom didn't even bother to provide a rationale or evidence, so their "vote" doesn't really count, and so we have strong consensus not to move. Andrewa (talk) 09:44, 17 July 2016 (UTC) ---- Universal Studios → – "Universal Studios" should actually be a disambiguation page. (talk) 09:02, 9 July 2016 (UTC) *'Oppose' per WP:COMMONNAME. And by disambiguation page, I assume you mean that this clashes with the theme parks "Universal Studios". I guess I'd cite long term significance as a counter to that. The studios came first, and the theme parks (which anyway no longer bear that title) were named after and based around the studios themselves. — Amakuru (talk) 08:56, 13 July 2016 (UTC) ---- :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on this talk page or in a move review. No further edits should be made to this section.'' Semi-protected edit request on 4 September 2016 Seriously, I'm TRYING to REMOVE the misplaced header "Comcast era (2011-present)" (because it shouldn't be there, ESPECIALLY above the information about the 2004 merger of NBC and Universal) AND add that period back! Will you add this revision back please?! (talk) 21:21, 4 September 2016 (UTC) (talk) 21:21, 4 September 2016 (UTC) : Partly done: I did not remove the header but I reorganized the content to match what the header identifies. -- Dane2007 [[User talk:Dane2007|'talk']] 02:18, 5 September 2016 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 13 January 2018 (talk) 06:27, 13 January 2018 (UTC) Universal + Mondo Media = UniMondoversal, Universal Buys Happy Tree Friends on DVD from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and Universal Kids's Mondo Media for Rated TV-Y7-FV from 2020 in Universal DVD Factory in 10 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, CA, 91608, Universal Buying Amblin Partners for DreamWorks Pictures and Paramount, Columbia, Warner, CBS or 20th Century Fox Movies on DVD from The Walt Disney Company Not DreamWorks! Disney Buys Web (1973 film)|Charlotte's Web], Racing Stripes, Joe Dirt, The Relic, Liberty Heights, The Exorcist, Mission: Impossible (film), The Grudge, Air Force One, The Flintstones, The Matrix, Tomb Raider, Open Season, SpongeBob, I Love Lucy, Smallville, The Jeffersons, Friends, Numb3rs, JAG, The Drew Carey Show, Justifeld, Sanford and Son and others to The Walt Disney Studios film and television series library by July 2022 in Burbank, CA. : Not done: it's not clear what changes you want to be made. Please mention the specific changes in a "change X to Y" format and provide a reliable source if appropriate. Spintendo ᔦᔭ 17:13, 13 January 2018 (UTC)